1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light emitting device capable of enhancing emission efficiency by using surface plasmon resonance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, nitride semiconductors are in wide use for green or blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes (LDs) serving as the light sources of full-color displays, image scanners, various signal systems and optical communications devices. Nitride semiconductor light emitting devices may include active layers that emit light of various colors including blue and green by the recombination of electrons and holes.
Since the development of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices, there have been a series of technical advancements to broaden their range of applications. In this light, various ongoing studies are seeking to determine how to effectively utilize nitride semiconductor devices in general lighting apparatuses and electrical lighting sources. According to the related art, nitride light emitting devices have been employed as components of low-current, low output mobile products . However, of late, the range of application of nitride light emitting devices have been broadened to the field of high-current, high-output products.
In response to the demand for LEDs in the field of high-current, high-output products, researches have been conducted to enhance emission characteristics. These researches have predominantly focused on the growth conditions of multiple quantum well structures (MQW) or the enhancement of the crystalline properties of quantum well layers and quantum barrier layers. However, the researches have limitations in enhancing internal quantum efficiency since they are chiefly associated with enhancing the emission efficiency by carriers confined in the energy band gap between the quantum barrier and quantum well layers.